Amaund Motierre
is a member of the Elder Council, he is one two primary antagonists alongside Commander Maro of the Dark Brotherhood (Skyrim) questline, his death his opitional like Commander Maro. Personality Amound is an imperial who wants, not peace or tranquility for the empire, but all of its riches. He seems calm and relaxed, but after the Brotherhood Sanctuary is attacked, he retreats to Whiterun where he is turned into a nervous wreck worried he'll be killed for plotting against the emperor. Locations Motierre hides at Volunruud with his bodyguard Rexus. After the quest Death Incarnate, he goes to The Bannered Mare in Whiterun. He seeks the death of Emperor Titus Mede II. Interactions Whispers In The Dark Astrid, of the Dark Brotherhood, requests that the Dragonborn investigate what Cicero has been up to and who he is talking to in the lair of the Night Mother. Hiding inside the Night Mother's coffin and eavesdropping on him, the Dragonborn learns that he is speaking to the Night Mother's remains, hoping she will speak back. Instead, she speaks to the Dragonborn, selecting them as her new Listener. The Silence Has Been Broken The Night Mother mentions a man named Amaund Motierre, who hides out at Volunruud, performing the Black Sacrament. She asks her new Listener to seek out Motierre. Threatened by the Night Mother's authority, Astrid asks the Dragonborn not to speak with Motierre, sending them on another contract instead. To Kill an Empire Eventually, Astrid sends the Listener to meet Motierre, who states that he wants the Emperor killed. After failing to kill the Emperor on the first attempt, the Listener finds him aboard The Katariah. The Dragonborn kills the Emperor, whose final wish is to have whoever set up the contract killed. Killing Motierre, however, is completely optional, with the only benefit being the loot on his corpse. He has a few high valued gems which can also be pickpocketed from him without killing him. Either way, the Dragonborn is rewarded 20,000 . Quotes *''"What is it? I said I didn't wish to be... be disturbed." ''- When the Dragonborn first enters his room at The Bannered Mare. *''"You may go now..."'' *''"By the gods. You... You're alive! But I heard... Your sanctuary... Please! You mustn't think I had anything to do with that! I wanted the Emperor dead! The true Emperor! I still do! It was Maro! He..."'' *''"Don't you have all the information you need? Please, the Emperor isn't going to kill himself. Hmph. Now wouldn't that be a blessing..."'' *''"But...we...had a...deal..."/"I thought...we had...a deal..." ''- When killed during Hail Sithis!. Trivia *The voice of Amaund Motierre is provided by video-game sound designer and music composer Alexander Brandon. *Babette mentions that the surname "Motierre" is a very wealthy, powerful, and old name in Tamriel, existing even before she became a vampire three hundred years ago. *In , Francois Motierre contacted the Dark Brotherhood to stage his assassination to fool an Argonian named Hides-His-Heart. It is unknown if he is related to Amaund or not. *Throughout the emperor assassination questline, Motierre makes repeated references to momentous changes in the Empire's policies that the death of Titus Mede II will bring. It is not known what kind of changes they are. *Amaund Motierre changes his appearance drastically over the Dark Brotherhood questline, going from a finely groomed man with long hair and a ponytail, to a grizzled, short haired, bearded man wearing fine clothes. *If he is killed after he reveals the location of the payment for completing "Hail Sithis!", he will mutter "I thought... we had a deal..." *Killing Motierre in the Bannered Mare is rather difficult without attracting attention. The use of melee weapons or Destruction spells will alert the patrons in the bar, causing a bounty of 1,000 septims. The best option is squeezing into the corner furthest (to the left) from Motierre, on top of a table, then dropping him with a crouched bowshot when it shows the Dragonborn as "hidden". Remember to shut the door beforehand. *Amusingly, Motierre can still utter his final words even when decapitated, shot in the head or disintegrated. Appearances * de:Amaund Motierre ru:Амон Мотьер es:Amaund Motierre Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Councilors